


The Keeping and Care of a Kid

by sweetandsourmisunderstoodshadowling



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinda, Sickfic, and kinda instagram i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetandsourmisunderstoodshadowling/pseuds/sweetandsourmisunderstoodshadowling
Summary: Peter is sick with a high fever, and Tony turns to Clint for advice of what to do.





	The Keeping and Care of a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this was inspired by a post by @ avengers-mind-dump on tumblr, so credit to them for this existing. this is kinda short, but i hope you guys like it!!

Tony was concerned. _Really_ concerned. 

Peter hadn’t been feeling well when they’d been in Tony’s workshop the night before, and now he’d woken up with a high fever and a stomach bug. Tony had taken his temperature- _102_ \- and made sure Peter was as comfortable as possible before the boy drifted off into a restless sleep. Tony set a bowl next to the couch Peter was on- in case Peter woke up needing to throw up- and sat on the sofa next to him, starting to panic. 

He had no protocol for what the proper care of a sick kid or teenager is supposed to look like. Was Peter potentially going to die? 102 was a high fever. Should he take him to the hospital? Was it that serious yet? Did it matter that he was throwing up in addition to a fever? 

He felt like he should take Peter to urgent care or something, but he didn’t want to do that until he was absolutely sure he needed to. Tony knew that googling the answer would likely have the result of some website saying Peter had a deadly disease that would kill him within the day, and he was at a loss for what to do. Pepper was inside an important conference, so he couldn’t ask her. 

He scanned through a mental list of people he knew. Rhodey and Happy would know about as much as Tony did. The rest of the Avengers didn’t have kids- well, except for Clint. Tony’s eyes widened with the realization. _Clint._

He dialed the number quickly, praying the other Avenger would pick up. 

“Hey, Tony,” came Clint’s voice after the third ring. Tony released a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, Clint. I have a favor to ask you. Well, not really a favor, more like a piece of advice- since you have parenting experience.”

“Sure,” Clint said from the other line, putting his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he continued making lunch for his kids. “What’s up?”

“So if a kid is throwing up with a fever of 102, you should take them to urgent care, right?” 

“No, only go to urgent care if it’s a fever greater than 104,” Clint answered, finishing slicing carrots. 

A slight ripple of relief went through Tony. “Okay. Thanks, bud.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Clint replied. 

“Hey, tell Laura and the kids I said hi, okay?”

“Will do. Bye, Tony.” 

“Bye.” Clint hung up the phone after that, setting it down in favor of making sandwiches. 

A second later, he realized the implications that the question that Tony had just asked him held. He grabbed his phone, calling Tony back. Tony answered after the second ring, and Clint didn’t wait to greet him before he demanded, “Wait, hold up, you have a _kid_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending was abrupt, i wasn't entirely sure how to end it. i hope you liked it!!


End file.
